Beats the Untrained and the Uneeded
by Yarbad
Summary: A boy tranfer into becaon over break your everyday Beacon student. Other than his weaponless facade and the fact he has no Aura level the boy is what you call the Zero percent chance the ability to have no ability trait none at all. He manages to get into beacon for a certain reason not sharing that reason with anyone.Rated M for future themes,swearing and over the top acts.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"So transfer huh? The boy looks up pulling down his headphones and closing his book "oh uh yeah" he says "why you transfer? The boy shrugs taking of his glasses "I didn't expect myself to be put here I just got put here" he says he puts his pencil down as well closing the notebook "your into music? The boy nods "yeah I am most things can be solved by listening to music I'm not good with singing or anything but I'm good with creating fluent beats" he says. "Oh so your planning to become a hunter but your a musician" the man ask confused "oh um sorry I guess thats kind of stupid but their a reason behind it don't worry about it" he smiles the man sighs smiling back and nodding. "This is your stop the plane will take you from here" the boy nods getting out he looks at the man pulling out his wallet "no you don't have to you rescue my son it was the least I could do" the boy stops himself nodding "sorry about the mess" he says smiling "I've never seen someone run so fast down a mountain" the man smiles "right " he says with one last smile to the man he heads towards the plane.

He gets on putting back on his glasses turning up his music and pulling out his note book he starts writing in it again the group of people standing around don't say anything to him greet him just look curiously "where's his weapon did he come on with one? One of the guys ask the group shrugs "and his clothes he looks like a normal guy you see walking down the street " another one says "wonder what he's writing" another one says "would you four shut it" they look over someone in a brown cloak a scythe hanging over his shoulder he leans against the wall glaring at them "if you don't me and Slash here are gonna rip you apart. The group backs away from the scythe weilder "right he's not a transfer their like us here for the tournament " one of them say "what about them" the guy from before says pointing at the boy who sits by himself writing "he's got one of their uniforms in his bag" another one says pointing to the sleeve sticking out of the bag.

Gears rotating over head Ozpin flips through records looking at the transfer and students coming in Glynda walks in seemly in a rush "it looks as though one of the guides caught a cold sir the plane due in an hour" she says Ozpin looks up at her "do you want me to go and" he waves his hand "no don't bother yourself with that you must have other things to do I presume" she nods. He nods back taking a sip from his cup and standing up from his seat "then have one of the teams show them around of your choosing of course " she nods "I'll see who's not busy" she says walking off. Ozpin sighs flipping through a few more stopping quick "interesting" he says looking through it a bit more "right Glynda" he says walking over to the door barley getting to her "yes sir? He nods "tell team RWBY to go their leader might be interested in something.

"Where doing what? Weiss ask Ruby "we got a mission where suppose to show some of the new people around Beacon their coming in a dust plane right now I'm so excited what weapons do you think they have Yang? Yang looks over at her sister shrugging "your guess is as good as mine sis" "so when do we have to go? "right it still break and all I think she said it they be here in an hour" she thinks about it "wait was it tomorrow let me check. The three sit their for a second "yep its in an hour" the four run out of the room "why they just tell us? Weiss ask "maybe they didn't know till right now" Yang says shrugging as they burst through the front door.

The boy stands up walking pass some the group his note book smacked up in the air he looks at it as it fly's over to the other side of the room next to the large window on the dust plane "sorry about that I wasn't looking" the guy says the boy gives him a glance barely making eye contact as he walks over to the notebook grabbing it. He looks at them nodding then walking off "what's his problem" the guy who had knocked it from his hands say "probably the ass who knocked his notebook out of his hand" the person with the scythe says standing up "but that's just a guess. They walks off as well "wonder why their getting up "we will be landing in thirty minutes" the group looks up at the intercom voice "what do you know its almost time" the guy says nodding to the others.

The boy sets his notebook down sitting on a bench he looks up seeing the guy with the scythe they glare at the boy who stares back his eyes uncaring they come to life slowly he pulls his headphones off smiling the scythe wielder nods sitting down next to the boy who pulls back on his head phones he sets his things in his bag pulling out a red book and looking down at it his finger following the words as he read. The scythe wielder stay quiet non caring they looks up to see the boy eyes firing through the book quickly 'how can he read that fast? They questions "hey you two mind if we come in here" the guy says smiling his group behind him the scythe wielder lifts their scythe threatening them the boy barley looks up uncaring of the tension building in the solitary room. "We will be landing in twenty minutes" the voice says the scythe wielder nods to the other side of the room and they go over their they lowers it fixing their cloak their face still hidden but their eyes managing to escape the darkness of their hood.

The group goes back to conversing a few others who where on the ship come up as well all getting the same treatment from the scythe wielder who seem to be annoyed by the presence of everyone entering the room. "How many more minutes till it gets here" Ruby ask "ten" Weiss says "I think I can see it" Yang says "I can its far off but thats a dust plane" Blake says going back to her book. "We will be landing in a few moments we'd like you to refrain from trying to open the doors at this time and try to keep your movement to a minimum as a safety precaution. The boy puts away his book standing up he looks at the door sighing the scythe wielder looks at him curiously standing up them self. The plane starts to slowly lower "alright first person to the building in the middle I'll give this much to you" they open their wallet the group nods "alright when the doors open go for it" he says they nod. "Here they come" Ruby says "everyone ready" she ask the three nod "alright" she says turning towards the opening door. "Hi welcome to" the group charges past the four three behind their leader moves out of the way ruby goes spinning falling back "beacon" she sighs a few more steps she looks up seeing the boy and the scythe wielder standing their the boy has his hand extend out still looking at his book.

She takes it he helps her up pulling off his headphones he looks at her waiting "oh welcome to beacon" he nods closing his book and putting it in his bag "sure know how to be social" Yang says quietly the "well show you two around beacon were the tour guides" Ruby says proudly "right tell me where the rooms are " the scythe wielder says "hey you have a scythe to " Ruby says firing over to the cloak figure who moves back a step tensing their grip on the scythe "yeah and" they growl "oh um I was just curious what it did" the scythe wielder sighs "its not a gun or anything like that but" they lift it slashing the blade goes flying of a long chain shooting from the top "if I hit the trigger on it I can launch the blade part. It stops the Scythe wielder sighs "it got stuck" they say tugging hard the blade fires back sling in place they toss it back over their shoulder calmly "wow and what do you have? She looks over to the boy who sitting on a bench doing something in a green notebook his black note book and red book to his side he looks up seeing the two were looking at him he puts the three books away and stands up walking over "so what weapon do you have?

They lift their hand waving it towards the school "the tour right sorry follow me" she says walking forward with the three next to her the Scythe wielder they explore the entire school each member of team RWBY telling the two about an area. The six stop at the dorms "since its break right now we don't have any classes so you can walk around and see any of the area you want to by yourself you can always train and fix or change your weapon" Ruby stops talking "oh right I never found out your guy's name "Aria" the Scythe Wielder said calmly walking towards the dorm "so your a girl? Aria stares at Yang for a moment shaking their head and walking off "ok so what about you" Yang says the four look at him he looks up "look out" someone yells the four look up seeing some of the roof had cracked off "Beats" the boy says the four move out of the way he stands their staring at the rubble 'If I died here' his thoughts trail from his mouth he almost looks happy '_you have a duty'_ ! Something clicks he moves out of the way of the rubble 'right I can't die because I'd allow something precious to burn away with it.

He clenches his fist "for him" he says quietly "are you alright? He looks over "I should have move I'm sorry" he says putting his head phones on and his glasses 'shit their close to unlocking I shouldn't provoke the situation anymore than I have already. He bows turning and walking away "that was a sudden exit you thinks he's alright? Weiss ask "funny to hear that coming from the ice queen" Yang says with a smile "an update on the mission" Ruby says "we were suppose to take them to her to test their abilities" Ruby says "me and weiss will get Aria you got get music boy" Yang says bolting off with the heirs in tow "how he manage to get so far without anyone seeing him? Blake ask as the two wonder through the corridors. "Over there look! He was sitting their reading walking through a crowded hall way with ease "hey wait music" Ruby yells "music? Ruby smiles "thats what he's doing" she says the two make it through the crowd seeing him walking up the stairs they bolt after Ruby grabs his shoulder he pulls down his headphones looking back at her "come with us you've got something to do" she says.

He stands their staring at the creature in the cage he looks back "don't worry if things get to bad the collar on its neck will stop it but theirs only one its to see how well you can fight " he looks over seeing Aria had already slain her and was walking away. He sighs closing the book and setting it off to the side walking over towards the beowolf that glared at him he takes a step back tripping "it's collar isn't off yet" Glynda says he nods standing up. "I can..." he says the collar unlocks the wolf looks around "I can..." it howls charing forward "I can't fight" he yells turning around and running.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Contempt, I float through the air blood flowing from my body and hitting the ground. Engrossed, the crowd screams reaches my ears. Denial, I'll make it I just have to hold on. Reality, I'm to weak to fight even a single wolf. I clench my teeth managing to land on my feet, it doesn't bother me I've know I could never fight against something like this thing I can't even pick up a sword I'm weak I already know that. The beowolf gets up from the fire howling into the air its body cut like mine. I can die right I'm allow to? I don't have a sob story for you my minds blank I don't remember my child hood its not like I don't have them but tell me could you remember every detail of your life? My family we aren't hunters we're more or less mercenaries we master certain abilities that allow us to control our surroundings be it our own bodies or just the area around us. Their all so amazing but unlike them I've been given what we call "**the black mark**" meaning I have no real special abilities.

I back away from the wolf running I can hear it behind me I growl under my breath why do I have to die like this? My mother brother sister were amazing they at the top right now but I was expected to take the role of leader its always been the last one born I was and I've only been train on how to do that not even lead anyone. My grades went down the drain and I never got to exercise other than when my grandfather. I stop running holding my head, 'when I think about that it comes up blank' I think moving out of the way of the wolf. "Please " I slam on the wall "open up someone help me! people who tried to were forced back someone said I could do it I don't know who but I can't. My family like I said before has a certain talent they master we have to master all of these talents, if we don't then when we use our sembalance **'we die'** I have the weakest ability right now but its one of a kind in our family not even a talent a double edge sword I begin to bleed everywhere when using it making it hard to use and even when I do I can't fight with it I don't know the links for that.

I look over to the wolf its lunging again I'm going to die without anyone caring I came here for a reason but I can't do it when I do it'll hurt people. But if I don't I'll lose something special to me. I clench my teeth again without noticing I run for the bag that fell to the floor near one of the walls. I lift it pulling out my glasses the blue light shines firing around scanning everything pinpointing everyone then setting blimps on them. "**what would you like to open**" it says I run over to a broken panel looking at the charing wolf then the panel "Beats" I yell throwing the pocket knife my brother gave me into the gears "**understood **" the explosion happens out of the blue but I follow the link I pull out my note book writing them down quickly. You see I have three 'abilities' that allow me to use the one. I fire my hands around the air quickly forming the link I grab it placing it into my hand. First my brain works as like a storage system and a decrypting system I can use these two things to see the links everything and everyone has. I lift my hand screaming it out once again "Beats!

Second I can control sound making it into its original beat. Third I can use those sounds and create the original form meaning. I fly back as the explosion erupts from my arm I scream out in pain as my arm is rip from it socket from the force and most my upper body is burnt I feel my face is burnt but I feel to numb to tell right now. The problem like I said before was it is a double edge sword things like that will hurt me as well and I bleed out as well. the blood gushes from where my arm use to be I hit the ground my vision fading .I have no sad story and my life is pretty normal I live with my dad most my life well what I can remember of it. We weren't connect to the family till my dad got a message he cried all night before that I was normal or as normal as I'll ever be I'm a failure nothing new going on their. An objective thats all I can do to get what I want back meaning I'll have to do something I really don't want to. "Are you ok? I snap my head looking around its that girl from before I can't remember her name wait wasn't I just dying?

Wow I feel myself then realize I have both my arms. "Amazing right a woman came by and patch you up she was really pretty to" I open my book and look down at it, Here's the last thing about my ability its kind of like a tribute to it. I put my hand down onto the book feeling it. When I'm out of gas I'm rip away of one of my senses to put it short I become blind. I sigh I manage to keep my page my vision goes in an out for the time being must be some type of machine keeping me going. I look over at the girl smiling I close my book "did you need something? She shakes her head "no I was the first person over to you and I help the woman carry you here its the nurses office she ask me to watch you and I promise I would so. I sigh "did anyone else see her" the girl shakes her head "no she left with me before the smoke cleared" she says "then its ok to tell you that was my sister. She looks surprised "really you guy's don't look alike at all! I nod our abilities alter some of our physical attributes my hairs black with white tips and my sister brother and mothers hair are white or silver like mine their eyes are red while mine are blue as well.

A few moments thought and I sigh looking at her "would you mind passing me my glasses" she nods grabbing them and handing them to me I put them on looking at her. People have special links its different from their normal ones I can see her sembalance is speed and she's not the best with being social but has amazing battle prowess I also see her heart rate which allows me to see a clock this shows how long that heart can function. I look on top of her head sighing. The last is their feeling towards the user which would be me. I stare at the small indication 'if I follow her links like I did in practice I can manage to finish my mission she seems like she take it as a joke anyways. "Hey would you mind telling me your name? She smiles "oh sorry I forgot to my names Ruby" she smiles "Ruby my name" I stop 'if I tell her that link will be finished' I sigh 'no she's the only one my age here I've got to go with her' "my names Beats. She nods "thats a cool name why you come here? I sigh "I transfered in for a special mission my family gave me". I have no talent but I have this double edge sword that'll kill me soon enough even as I speak to her I'm dying quicker than any normal human should. "Really what type of mission" I laugh "wouldn't be special if I could tell you right" she nods "so you transfered this far into the year that much suck do you have any friends here?

Without thinking I shake my head "then why don't we be friends my friend said that strangers are only friends you haven't met yet. I nod the dark room doesn't really show our faces and the crack in the window sends a small draft in the door is closed an theirs a few empty trays and a milk carton? I shake my head "did you eat my food? She laughs "well I've been sitting here for awhile and I thought it be ok if I did" I smile 'no talents have no right to talk to someone who does' I shake my head "its fine I know you didn't mean to eat all of it I'm positive that you just got hungry besides it probably go to better use in you. I say to her sitting up "when do you think they'll let me leave? She shakes her head "would you mind visiting me later your the only friend I got I prefer not to forget them" I give a smile hopping it'll work she smiles "of course" 'dammit I'm shaking why does she have to be so cute!

I yawn "I think I might go to sleep if you don't mind sorry ruby" I say she waves her hands "not a problem I've got to go anyways my teams waiting! 'Team' I think to myself "hey are you going to be alright" 'shit my face darkened didn't it' I smile "of course sorry to bother you" she shakes her head "friends bother each other it's normal I'll see you later" I wave smiling. The door closes with a click I listen to the footsteps sighing I lower my head "no way grandfather sent her here that means brother somewhere in vale as well" I groan grabbing my head. The problem with gaining the powers like my brother and sister all together you become less of a woman and a man I have the ability to give birth well I can get someone...I can't even think it' I shake my head "but everyone in my family has master their abilities other than the only black mark who has the ability to control sound and I'm banned from using the ability unless I'm in complete danger I have a seal on my memory I can't use this ability unless I'm in actual danger I can use the normal type but I use it to make music not very offensive.

But the seal is pretense meaning this is a high caliber thought probably the last time in a while I'll think about it. My eye sight fades and I sit their in silence in this non forgiving darkness 'nothing special about me nothing' I lower my head those terrible thought sitting in my head I close my eyes and fall asleep. _"What are you doing guy's? I say looking at the white hair duo going at it "shut it norm were busy" my sister says firing forward her fire in hand she smacks my brother who vanishes behind her he kicks her but she explodes he fires back she shoots out of the mist and grabs him by the collar her hand a blade she slash but he forms another hand grabbing the blade his eyes glowing the tree comes out of the ground firing towards them she jumps back throwing a thing of fire at him. water snakes shoot out of the fire grabbing her "guy's stop someone's gonna get" one of the water snakes cut through me all the way I hit the ground the blood covering my left eye I gurgle "my oh my are you ok" my eye shoots up my grandfather and he stands their "fix him he'll die otherwise" Grandfather says._

I open my eyes "right I'm always getting hurt and I'm only alive because people can heal me" I close my eyes for a second "why did it have to be me" I say '**Mission: not to be said at the time not enough information known"** I lower my head "even A.I. doesn't know" I say '**Your sister wouldn't be happy seeing you like this' **. Right A.I. was made by my sister its the only thing me and her made together we worked on a few things that were more of the purpose of doing alone so I consider A.I. to be the only one. I sigh A.I. is my glasses artificial intelligence if you didn't already pick up on A.I. alright? Today I'm suppose to be in the office with I shake my head 'I should try to heal' I think quietly to myself laying back a knock on the door before my eyes can close unlike last night I can see the dark blue walls and the blowing curtain from the cracked window. "Hello Beats" I look up "Professor I was just thinking about you" I say to him he nods "I'm surprised you where can I ask how are you enjoying the school? I nod "I wish their was no fighting I can't fight I wish Grandfather realize that. smiles his normal clothing and a coffee mug at his side I could smell it from here "your eye's their being lively this morning.

Chuckling I think quietly to myself 'he's right this machine is amazing I haven't felt drawback yet and my memory of the ability is retaining meaning it must be pretty strong. "Yeah" I say to him smiling. "right their was something I was suppose to give you as a gift from a family member" I nod "do you know what it is? He ask sipping his coffee I shake my head "don't worry I've been brief on your situation I know your a failure" I winch 'even huh? I lower my head sighing "you'll be staying in here for the next two days don't worry theirs nothing wrong with you but your father pleaded you get this time to rest before you started your mission" I nod taking the object from him I put it in putting it into my storage system and giving it back. A.I. is linked to my brain theirs not much special about the actual glasses they're like an amp I guess you could say I just start bleeding out or lose myself in my own information if I didn't use them but its harder for me to increase in this skill with them on. **'Mission acquired Mission briefing will begin shortly after your neural system has time to decrypt the rest of the data stored into the file.** 'Then why the hell did you say it was done?

A.I. didn't respond just help my brain decrypt the data I look over to who sat their with a blank kind of look you see him with all the time "I know your here because of that reason" I nod "I'm not strong enough to lead them if I can do this they'll allow my father to leave with enough money for the rest of his life. Ozpin nods "their something else though isn't their" I nod "I can't die because of that reason" I said to him "I'm a failure in so many god damn ways its not fair I tried to commit suicide once but" I lower my head I jump off the roof of a building and they were able to patch me up still no sob story I'm weak I couldn't handle the stress coming from them so I jumped. I shake my head "I'm glad your facing your problem's head on Beats its been a long time since I've seen you your father was a good crafts men you took after him well. I smile "I use to be able to but I just mess things up now" just shrugs sipping his coffee "just try to get some sleep alright" I nod. My eyes open I shoot up looking at the burn marks on my body the surgical wires in my arm I chuckle "yeah because like those " the lights go out "are only fake.

**Beats sighs standing up "what the hell your still standing here? He looks over Yarbad looks at him sighing "its the end of the chapter why don't me and you sit down with some people. He pats the seat next to him Beat shrugs putting on the headphones and sitting down. Yarbad sighs pulling out a headphone "is this kid serious? Talon ask Yarbad smiles "don't know he just normal unlike you four. He looks at them "come on Yarbad thats a bit harsh" Alex says his katanna at his side and two flaming orbs floating next to him. "He's right never judge a book by its cover" Aaron says he adjust his mask with his vine so his face was showing a bit and smiles. "Uh can I ask who you people are" Beats says his headphones off "I think thats simple other than Alex and Aaron here we're just kind a piece that couldn't be fit in your story like ours couldn't be pressed together as well so your created to be more of the normal guy actually theirs another guy who suppose to be normal normal nothing is off about him no powers nothing. Lucian says.**

**Yarbad glares "look we all know you've been trying to master making good human characters and even if Beats power sucks it still a power " Yarbad sighs nodding "I know I tried my best but I was listening to a lot of music and the title and the story came to me I was planning on making you normal maybe have you have a type of weapon like Lucian with silent night. Beats looks at Yarbad a bit saddened "you don't even have a weapon" Yarbad says laughing "your body is frail since you lose so much blood all the time I guess thats why you can only fight with sound. "What was the original idea again" Lucian ask Alex lifts his hand "if Beats were to listen to a certain type of song it change how he fight. Lucian coughs a bit looking at Yarbad "that be like my powers sealed in this but it just be his fighting style right" Yarbad nods "its still up to debate on if I'll use it or not maybe its something thats locked in his head.**

**Talon chuckles "I bet I could kick all these guy's asses" Yarbad shakes his head "the worm you fought at the beginning could be killed by beats if he used enough of his explosion Link he picked up in this chapter. Talon glares "alright think about all my powers. Yarbad nods "you do have alot of hidden abilities I won't talk about here but if we take your abilities right now we can compare it to one of Alex other souls that can use his shadows or Lucian ally Cane who fights using shadows both were defeated easily. Lucian nods "and if I remember correctly didn't you lose to the same guy like fifty times I fought one guy who beat me because of my strained abilities at the beginning but now I could rip him apart.**

**Talon growls pulling out his blade Alex creates the same blade and Lucian pulls out Zero gear sword. "They look a little bit like the same sword" Alex says "your biggest asset is your enemies lust to see you at full power they've been given many times that if they focus on you death would come swiftly to you. Lucian says "Fine I could kick Alex ass and Beats" Talon says. "Yes most of the time Alex is terrible with his weapons but thats because his souls weren't active now he can also use the creature residing in him it might even eat away your power. Yarbad says.**

**Talon growls but Yarbad coughs and continues. "But you could kill beats and being honest Lucian and Alex are tied when it comes to abilities but if were talking about all of Alex faults and how much support he needs most the time to pull a win Lucian who killed all the guy's in the warehouse in his human form should be able to kill him and finish the rest of you off depending on who your with and who your with at the time. Yarbad looks at the clock "well we made a wall of chatter continue next chapter? The five nod "I didn't get many lines" Beats said "you were the topic besides neither did Alex" Alex only smiles "next time besides it was a good break from Catherine and Reds experiments. "Alright see you all tomorrow" Beats said walking out of the room and turning off the lights.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I yawn opening my eyes the same weird dark room no one said much here not the nurses or anyone else Ruby never showed up she was probably part of my little fantasy of being some sort of super hero A.I. is real but my sister Created her to serve me and in better terms was only made with that function I help make her and my sister added the surprise of whoever wore the device first A.I. would link to it was as if she was telling me 'you fuck this up without a voice telling you that your going the wrong way with a certain idea you get' I lower my head right that sounds like her so distant yet loving enough for me to feel it. I lift my hand in the air the surgical wire firing through my arms was I delusional or did me and her really talk? I go through my memories on file A.I. pushes the memories I want out of storage for me even if I am my own storage device you sometimes lose yourself in thought and get lost.

The memory was their of course I don't ever have delusion or at least that what I think I take a closer look noticing the surgical wire in my arm I realize then I wasn't awake I didn't have any of my usual walls up. "One of the abilities of their group" I bite my lip "they try to change my memories but I notice it myself last night didn't I just pushed into my sub-concious or my storage system. I sigh "it also looks like I never talked to her. "_come"_ I look through the memory again noticing that I was saying something in my sleep "_come...visit me_"right I was being controlled last night I was hand fed information about the girl from them then tossed into a situation with her. "_are you sure ?_ my other self gives a small smile in his sleep nodding "_yeah were...friends"_ I fall back grabbing the pillow screaming 'idiot idiot idiot why the hell did I say that' I shoot up wait she didn't say yes did she? "_Alright then my names Ruby its nice to meet you...um what's your name? _ I don't respond just lay their she smiles "_I guess I'll just ask you when I visit" _I guess that answer my question I lower my head how did it end up like this?

I put on the glasses "what would you like to access today? I think about it I might as well try "Beats" I say "understood" I open up the files firing through them "set up the visual control panel " four different blue panels surrounded me all had different meaning I lowered them showing to swirling disc that floated in the air spinning both of them I activate it. The waves and the link percent showed in the room I took the sounds forming a beat starting from their I lift the two spiral disk the panels coming back up I spread them quickly my finger tips glowing blue like them and started firing my hands through the motions I lift up the panels after I've fixed everything into a nice beat and start working on the visual effect of it. The designs come quickly sense I added in some of the old beats I've heard blue birds made from the data fire through the room along with dogs and people walking around a small version of the wolf I fought appeared in the room it howls out and more appear I swipe the sides making them stop.

I grab the blue mike changing it to deepen my voice and lower it "Shatter" the birds and the people break apart and the wolves stop moving slowly to the beat I created I lift up three more times changing some other things lights fire out from the screens near me different colors flashing in the room every second I swap the beat so it would get faster. I toss the mike spinning the entire thing the blue around me turns into a type of tornado the lights spinning with it and the sounds firing around at different lengths because of it I catch the mike smiling I deepen it again and lower it "Shatter" the wolves shatter this time making everything in the room look like a in space scene but everything glowed blue. I laugh I forgot how much fun it was to. I feel the blood trickle from my nose the reason I know its blood is it's distinguished taste.

I rub my lifts they were chap probably from sitting in this bed for such a long period of time without noticing I use the blood to smooth out my lips the taste filling my mouth I close my eyes calming myself down darkness my eye's wouldn't open after the machine must be trying to build me up as fast as I'm eating myself away. I lean back the pillow becoming my world the softness and its small flow every sound it made to its fluff slowly moving and its casing shifting I enjoyed every small sound in a way I could be weird like that. I don't hear it to engrossed in my own world. "Oh it looks like he's sleeping" my head lifts I look around the now black room my vision failed me sadly and I only manage to hear the many footsteps coming towards me. "This is beats he told me I could come visit him" I look at them smiling "are you ok where over here" I snap my head around "sorry I guess I got transfixed by the breeze coming into the room "the window right it doesn't close thats gotta suck at night being cold like that. I shrug "its the best thing I've felt in awhile I'll enjoy this cold and embrace it into my heart. A small laugh "poetry" I shake my head "a line came into my head and I just wanted to step up my meaning of how I enjoyed the light breeze.

The group talks to me my vision slowly comes back but by the time the group is saying goodbye their still a blur "do you mind if we visit you tomorrow? I shrug "I'm fine with it " 'what am I saying?! I shake my head "so we can't? Another voice speaks up I shake my head again "sorry I was in my thoughts I guess I should keep in this world huh? Another laugh "being in your own world find buddy boy just try to keep yourself from blowing up all the time! I nod laughing lightly the door closes and I sigh leaning back down after another hour passes my vision returns I lift my hand to make sure its real. Surgical wire still in my arm "I'm awake" I say quietly looking around 'how long have I been in here again I don't think I can take much more of being in here it's peaceful but I'll end up killing myself. I shake my head 'why did I have to say that now I feel sick dammit focus maybe some T.V. I look over 'right this is still a nurses office which is another thing where is the nurse?

I'm not sure what happen a thud was heard under my bed "oh man I think I hurt my head getting out from under your bed" the person looks over at me smiling "so your my patience sorry about the wires your arm was falling off well let me rephrase that it was off I use some of this and some of that and look your arm it's still on! I look at them short Red hair a pair of glasses and a lab coat and brown pants they even wore the normal white shirt under it. "Might as well introduce myself" he smiles leaning forward this guy was handsome I'll give him that but if he tries to kiss me I'll blow this room up. I'm sure he since my words because he paled a bit "right my names Valentine Smith" Valentine smiles extending his time "its a pleasure to meet you beats. I glare at him 'I don't like the fact he already knew my name' he laughs "sorry I read your file " I stop thinking about it for a moment "you can read minds? He waves his hand "of course not I watch body movements and can determine what people are thinking or what their saying form a long distance it helps when patience decide to lie to me.

I sigh looking away 'so doctor know it all then? No chuckle or anything I look over he smiles "I can't read the back of your head" I nod "so your abilities have limits then" he nods "that's why I'm not a hunter I'm a nurse makes sense right? I nod looking at the I.V. in my arm "do you want to leave? I nod "give it another day I'll allow it alright" I nod he smiles getting up "well then I'll be going now. I snap my eyes towards him "did you really think I forgot you where under my bed this entire time? He freezes "oh your such a kidder when was I ever under your bed? I sigh "'Beats' replay last memory log for me? The loading starts and I put on the glasses so I can see what I'm doing I touch the speaker button on it letting it play "_oh man I think I hurt my head getting out from under your bed" _I look at him waiting for an answer. He chuckles "I'll make it my priority to get that paper work needed for you to leave tomorrow done right now! He fires off I sigh smiling to myself even though the blood never stop I look at my arm the blood forming on it as it leaked from my nose and my right ear.

**Beats looks over seeing everyone already sitting down,he sighs walking over and sitting down himself "so then what do you want to talk about today? Beats look at Yarbad who shrugs "I love talking with you guys so I'm fine with whatever. Lucian turns off his earpiece setting it on the table "my other plans lets say they've been canceled " The three look at Talon Alex and Aaron who sat their. "I'm looking for my way home and trying to stop my mothers evil or well I think evil group" Alex chuckles "I'm not busy still waiting for the tournament to start" Talon says arms crossed. Aaron laughs "training's boring anyways I'm glad I got a chance to be here myself!**

**Yarbad shrugs "guess its time to bring in the female companions" he snaps his fingers Mary appeared next to Talon Elizabeth next to Alex Zero next to Lucian and for Aaron and Beats. "you want Valentine here? Yarbad ask lifting his hand "no way you said female companions anyways besides he hasn't said a word. Everyone looks at Daniel who sits quietly "thats because I don't know what's going on! Zero looks at him confused "why don't you understand? Daniel sighs "because your all monsters in some way and I feel left out. Yarbad shrugs "other than how normal you are and how introverted you are I'd say your just not cut out to be a monster.**

**Daniel head falls forward sulking beats sits down next to him "don't worry my power just so just think about that every time you decide your being left out" Daniel nods "thanks man I owe you. The two hug "well this got weird" Alex says "oh question? Elizabeth says raising her hands "what is it? Yarbad ask "Lucian and Talon are really like monster and sometimes Alex goes their as well even Aaron a lunatic right? Yarbad nods Elizabeth nods "if were looking at the pattern that means they all have something in common but not Beats and Daniel does that mean they have a chance to become monsters as well. Mary sighs "I don't think so even if Beats became a monster and started to use his power to kill he die and only kill a few since his fighting skill is so weak.**

**Everyone looks at daniel "lets say he does become a monster like Lucian and the others doesn't that mean he'd have to be cunning and smart ? Zero lifts her hand "if we look at it in such a way it means he use his brain instead of his bronze slowly killing of everyone else unless his goal was world domination or something of the sorts and getting certain people on his side so he could rule the world with no one to oppose him. Lucian grins "that sounds like fun" Aaron shrugs "if no one opposes you that means no more plan operations nothing pretty much your a figure head now with all the power in the world and nothing to crush it with. Lucian smile fades a bit "way to make it sound boring" Aaron shrugs lifting his mask a bit to show his smile "I just think if we run into a situation where we become a boring evil entity like that is such a waste. The group nods Yarbad sighs looking at the time "we didn't rant as much though" Talon says "and we didn't get that many lines" Beats and Talon yell. "To late lights out " Yarbad snaps and the screen goes black.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I sit upwards in silence Valentine had brought his desk in doing work their he told me the paper were sent and in an hour I be free to leave this place. He didn't talk to me the entire time so I was alone in this room like I had been before. I lifts my hand focusing till my vision came into play. 'My vision seem to fade easily when I wake up maybe a control thing' I think for a moment this hasn't happen before so why now? I hear a sigh come from Valentine who slowly sits up looking at me with a rather sad look smashed upon his face. "I never even got a chance to play with you" I move back a bit in the bed "right your not much of a talker are you well the paper work is finish I'll go with these papers to your supervisor then your free to go.

POV:?

Beat sits their his hand still his main focus as if he lost his touched with the world around him 'is this...even my hand? The thought rang through his head more over his entire arm should have been engulfed in that explosion he was lucky it didn't kill him he was ready to lose his arm to that situation as well lucky for him it didn't come to that but the black feeling in his gut made it hard to look at the arm. A few hours past Beats looks down at his book his finger flowing down the page he was looking at as if to signify the importance of every word. "Beats your scheduled to leave soon I'd instruct you leave the building in a wheeled chair though and well be unhooking you from the machines so I'd like you to remain patient the procedure will take about an hour with your unstable flow of aura.

The procedure was as long as expected Beats remained silent the entire time looking at the roof with a type of fondness you see of a baby who'd seen the light of day for the first time. When the machines are all removed Valentines assistant sets everything of Beats he didn't already have on the edge of the bed. "Well allow you to change in privacy but if you get lonely call me I'll" Beat throws the clipboard Valentine left hitting him in the face causing him to stagger back a few steps. "Nice throw Beats" he says with a smile as he closes the door "its almost surprising how well you've recovered. Beats sighs lowering his head his eyes fog over and he lifts his hand feeling the objects and putting them on slowly. Without much effort Beat put on his clothes perfectly fine looking like he did when he first enter the school.

He puts his extra things in the bag placing the glasses in a special container and setting it down in the bag. Beats grabs his bag walking out with his headphones on his head and a book in his hand. "Ah good to see your done would you like someone to escort you to your dorm room? Beat pulls the headphones off his ears letting drop around his neck he cocks his head in confusion leaving Valentine with an awe shooting from his mouth. "Like I was saying before would you like me or my assistant to escort you to your room? Beats points at Valentines assistant making Valentine sigh "of course whatever you like but you sure you don't want me instead I'm so much nicer than this girl.

He looks towards Beats confused "where'd you go? He ask looking around "um sir are you sure it was ok to leave him back their without an answer? The girl ask Beats looks up at her as he raises the headphones his eyes still clouded over but now it seem as if they were envelope to the brim with the fog that clouds his eye's, he shrugs continuing to walk the girl sighs walking forward and grabbing his hand. She walks through the courtyard looking around "your a first year so you'd go in this building but where would your room be? She stops thinking about it looking over to see Goodwitch heading towards them "Mrs. why are you here? She ask Glynda looks at Beats who looks back "we need to talk about his compatibility with the teams. Before the two knew it they were being drag of by the professor towards the headmasters office.

"Like you asked I brought him here although someone was already with him so I brought them with are you done with Aria Ozpin? Ozpin looks at Aria nodding they nod back turning and walking towards the entrance where the three still stood. Beats takes off his head phones listening to the footsteps he looks at Aria who stops looking back Beats smiles at Aria who turns away their cloak flipping a bit in the wind as they walk out. "She's an interesting one isn't she? Beats nod going to put back on his head phones but Glynda grabs his hand "you were brought here to listen at least do that young man. Beat looks at her nodding. Ozpin looks at beats sipping his coffee Beats eyes seem to clear out a bit but slowly are sucked back into the fog of his eyes.

"Beats...you have clouded eyes. Beats nods looking over to the window that was letting in a light breeze "do you want me to close it? Beat shakes his head his eyes finally coming to their normal color of blue Beat takes a seat in a chair looking at Ozpin more intently than before. "Would you like me to explain why your here? Beats nods "well then I guess I should explain my role first then. Ozpin stands up from his desk taking another sip of the coffee sadly for him Beats had noticed because of the smell. "I am your guide your ally through this I guess you could say I'm your mission briefer I'll give you them once they've been pulled through A.I." He pulls out a small device handing it to Beats.

"I know you won't need it but all students are required to carry a scroll this will allow me to give you your missions details without much effort your biggest importance is to finish this mission I've not been given the details myself but this is your biggest priority the background of the mission and the objective of said mission will be placed in said order. Beat looks at the mission his head falling forward "I knew this was it this only make sense but I thought it was only one why that many. Ozpin walks forward "what is it weapons dust what do you need to collect a sample from a special grimm? Beat head still hanging low he reads the background of the mission to himself.

_This mission is the reason you've given the chance to attend beacon their are others watching over you from the shadows to make sure things run smoothly and will only reveal themselves after you made some progress or you are in mortal dangerous and are in need of their aid. Therefore you are expected to complete this task before you've reached your third year in this school giving you enough time to unlock and walk down the chosen paths. But be warned you walk a dangerous path the unlocked will be a hard road to wonder through you'll meet crossroads were you much choose one or the other or have to avoid all just to continue on all paths. Along with that their are people who'd seek to interfere with our plans we expect you to get stronger to face said threats._

Beat continues to read about certain requirements that he'd want to recheck at a later time but wanted to skim through just incase. "Well what is it why are you so panicked! Glynda ask the assistant had already left the scene leaving Beats to fend for himself which he did fine shaking his head and looking at Ozpin. "Your my guide meaning I can come to you for aid I'm worried about this mission but..." Beat looks towards the open window the blue sky shinning brightly in the rays of the sun and the clouds slowly drifting by 'If I want to stop it from happening I have to continue with this mission! Beat looks a bit further through the mission finally catching the title.

**_Capturing the warriors heart act 1 the first of many!_**

'**IS THAT EVEN A MISSION NAME! **Beats mind growls as he looks at the locks he had already shaken. 'Six thats high enough for me...wait theirs more on the bottom. "_We expect to see many fine warriors come from you in the future do not return home if this mission is not complete and you have not capture the hearts of every fierce female warrior you've come in contact with! _Beat falls to the floor "was he not ready to leave the bed? Glynda ask looking at the boy who's face had paled 'their watching me if I mess up I can't go home I already knew this was the case this was one of the reason I agreed to this but things will be worse if I can't return. Beat lower his head sighing 'if they were here they'd come up with some random scheme that'd help get out of this situation huh? Beat smiles but it fades at the reminder that he had already shaken six locks.

"I know what I must do so can you tell me who's team I'm on. Ozpin nods "your abilities don't match that of team CRDL although I wouldn't recommend that group to you in the first place seeing as you don't seem the type to deal with certain actions. He nods to his small joke continuing with his explanation. "Your abilities hit the mark with JNPR but since we've placed Aria on that team and the other team have already been booked I suppose I could add you to team RWBY. Beat shakes his head "I fee like we hit a wall of cliches for some reason" Ozpin nods in agreement.

"But this will make it easier to monitor you besides the point who'd say no to being in the same room as a group of beautiful girls. Ozpin swings his cane at the air next to him a thud and a body slowly appears out of thin air "Valentine I should have known you were the one saying such idiotic things" Glynda says glaring at the man who laughs. "As I was saying before interrupted this is another favor I was ask to uphold otherwise I'd check for a more unknown an diverse group of students to set you in. Beats sighs looking around the room noticing his vision had already started to fade "sir I'd prefer it if you'd allow me to go their even if I feel like I've step into the line of a circular motion of randomness and nothingness that plagues our reality I'll go I apologize in advance for what I must do but for the time being thank you sir.

**Beats stares at the mission briefing almost throwing the object at the wall "why am I a fucking love story! Beat yells looking at Yarbad who sat on a couch with the cat the two drinking tea "please Beats calm down. Beat storms forward cracking his knuckles "you realize how stupid that is I'm the least romantic acting person out their I was hopping my story be about revenge or finding a new power in myself. Yarbad shrugs "I like where the stories heading I think the title contradicts us a little but in reality who wants to read about a loser with love problems in the first place? **

**Silence "right reality sad huh? The cat hisses at Yarbad who jumps a bit "looks like they almost woke up I should probably move on to talking to these lovely people. Lucian claps and so does Zero who sits next to him Alexis jumps up holding Alex hand Talon goes for the sword but Aaron puts his hand on the hit pushing back into place. "Seeing as everyone here what do you want to talk about? **

**Yarbad ask everyone who shrugs "oh I know guys why don't we talk about the new story were in! Alexis yells "you mean the one with all the random action at the beginning just to introduce the antagonist and most the protagonist that'll be playing in this one? Alex ask confused "hey me and Aaron here aren't in that one! Talon yells "right and Jake isn't here oh right your in that one as well huh Beats?**

**Beat sighs "yep but I feel like I've gain alot of control on my powers in that story. He says lifting his hands "well of course that happen as explained this is after most the events in our story already. Alexis says cheerfully Zero nods in agreement "so then what do we do while we wait to figure out our new or our powers in that one? **

**The group shrugs again "russian roulette five bullets last one standing wins? Alex ask spinning the revolver "no thats not enough shots wheres Jake when you need him we could use that shotgun right now" Talon says groaning."Why not try this with three bullets as to keep everyone on their feet that be scary alone but if your brains aren't blown out on the first try everyone else dies. Lucian says Alex nods taking three out "better? Lucian nods as Zero aims the gun a her head pulling the trigger.**


End file.
